Traición y Nuevo amor
by MardJC
Summary: Que sentirias si empiezas a salir con una chica y derrepente ya pasa un año desde que empezaron a salir pero justo el dia de su aniversario sucede algo de lo cual dejara grandes heridas.. esta es la historia de lo que vivio natsu cuando le ocurrio y el como lo supero
1. Chapter 1

~Natsu POV~

-Ya va un año que llevó saliendo con mi hermosa y celestial novia y hoy es nuestro aniversario y tengo algo muy especial para ella iba pasando por el parque en dirección al gremio con una cajita en mis manos ya que este sería mi regalo para mi novia sentía que nada podría hacerme sentir triste en este día hasta que vi algo que rompió mi corazón delante de mi estaba mi amada novia besándose con nada mas y nada menos que Sting Euclift sentí mucha cólera al verla besándose con el pero pensé que tal vez Sting la esta obligando... Pero al parecer me equivoque cuando escuche lo que decía Lucy  
-Te amo sting- cuando dijo eso Lucy sentí que me arranco el corazón y lo pisoteo quería llorar pero no lo hice y me dirigí al gremio evitando a esos dos por completo sin que me vieran y hago una sonrisa falsa para que nadie sepa que paso algo ya que no quiero molestar a nadie ..

~Fin Natsu POV~

*se veía entrar al peli rosa con su sonrisa "normal" como siempre saludando a todos tan energéticamente como siempre pero habian unas cuantas personas que lograron ver sobre esta fachada de nuestro peli rosa favorito el cual iba directo a donde una de las personas que vieron sobre su mascara sonriente de ese día-

~ Mira POV ~

-estaba atendiendo la barra como siempre hasta que vi entrar a Natsu pateando las puertas como siempre lo iba a saludar hasta que note algo raro en su sonrisa y en su forma de actuar no se veía como el sabia que era el pero a la vez no es como si algo lo hubiera lastimado ya que logre ver una pequeña marca de una lágrima la cual se desvaneció casi al instante y estoy segura que no solo yo note esto pero decidí seguirle un poco el juego y ver si lograba sacarle algo sobre que le sucedio-

~ Fin Mira POV ~

-Hola mira! Me podrías dar algo de fuego para comer- *decía sonriente el Dragneel*

-Claro natsu- *decía la albina para luego traer una jarra con fuego*-y Natsu cuentame como sido tu dia-*decía sonriendo la albina al darle la jarra al Dragneel el cual al escuchar la pregunta su mirada de callo un poco pero volvió a sonreír creyendo que nadie lo vio o noto sin saber que cuando mira pregunto unas cuantas personas estaban muy atentos a las expresiones del Dragneel*

-Ah sido bueno mira-chan y él tuyo?-* decía claramente mintiendo el peli rosa y la albina lo noto y los demás que escuchaban la conversación también la albina estuvo apunto de hacer una pregunta mas hasta que cierta rubia entro al gremio *

-Ohayo minna!- *decía una sonriente Lucy saludando a todos y el Dragneel a escuchar la voz de la rubia solo se deprimió pero intentaba disimularlo*

-Ohayo lucy- *la albina la saludo y al ver la reacción del Dragneel al escuchar la voz de la rubia sabia que algo malo había pasado aunque de preguntaba el que era ya que solo ayer se veían cariñosos y melosos el uno al otro vio que la rubia intentaba acercarse a natsu pero el mencionado la evitaba hasta que una persona mas entro al gremio nada mas ni nada menos que el maestro de sabertooh y el Dragneel al verlo se le notaba molesto*

-no se necesita ser un genio para saber que paso-* pensaron los que notaron la actitud del peli rosa*

*El rubio maestro de sabertooh no sabia sobre que Lucy salia con Natsu así que al verla este fue con ella y la beso enfrente de todo el gremio el cual estaba sorprendido pero la rubia queriendo actuar como novia fiel intento separar al rubio de ella mas no le salio como esperaba *

-Porque no correspondes Lucy si hace rato te encantaba- *todos se quedan con la boca abierta por lo que dijo el rubio se escuchaban pasos y cuando voltearon vieron a Natsu caminar hacia los dos rubios y todos estaban listos para detener a Natsu pensando que los golpearía pero se sorprendieron al ver a natsu darle una cajita a Lucy y susurrar unas palabras *

-Feliz aniversario luce.. Aunque creo que sera el ultimo- *dijo el peli rosa para luego salir del gremio con un par de personas siguiéndolo*

~Erza POV~

-Vi a Natsu salir del gremio y ver a Lucy llorar aunque ella sea mi amiga no puedo evitar pensar que lo merece lastimó mucho a Natsu nunca lo había visto tan triste no cuando vio morir a su padre Igneel delante de sus ojos... No cuando tuvo que matar a su único familiar para salvar a todos... Lo que le hizo Lucy no tenia comparación después de un minuto decidí seguirlo lo vi llegar al bosque y pensé que iría a su casa pero me equivoque ya que en realidad fue donde estaba la casita que Lisanna construyó cuando eran niños para cuidar del huevo de Happy lo vi sentarse lucia muy triste hasta juraría haber lo visto soltar una lágrima mi corazón no soportó mas verlo en ese estado... me acerque a el y lo abrase*

~Fin Erza POV~

*se veia a la peli roja abrazar al peli rosa el cual estaba llorando en el hombro de su amiga sin saber que entre los arboles se veía a mirajane observándolos ya que ella quería animar al peli rosa pero al ver que su amiga se le adelanto solo podía sonreír al saber como se siente su amiga sobre el peli rosa y se retira regresando al gremio dejando solos a Natsu y Erza*

-Natsu... Todo estará bien no te preocupes... Estaré aquí para ayudarte a que superes esto- *le daba palabras de aliento para el Dragneel el cual solo atinaba abrazar a su amiga pelirroja *

-gracias...erza.. De verdad.. Gracias- *sin dejar de abrazar a erza*

*Mientras Tanto En El Gremio*

-El no puede hacer eso me niego!- *se escucho un grito desde la oficina del maestro macarov conocido como el octavo maestro*

-No puede hacer nada maestro macarov el consejo a hablado Natsu Dragneel ara esta misión clase SS pero para que sea oficial un mago clase S debe acompañarlo... Gracias por su atención maestro macarov-* decía una de las ranas del consejo para luego salir del gremio dejando a un macarov estresado en su oficina *

-Que ara maestro?-* le preguntaban todos en el gremio*

-No lo se..-


	2. La Desicion De Natsu

La Decisión De Natsu

Se notaba Una inquietud en El gremio pues no hace mucho Menos de UNOS Minutos de El Consejo habia entrado al gremio con Una Misión solicitando un solo de natsu Esto No seria malo Pero La Inquietud época Porque La Era Misión uña de clase SS

-Maestro Natsu No Puede Hacer ESA clase de misión- * Una Decia pelo blanca de cabello corto *

-concuerdo con lissana maestro- * * DIJO macao

-Natsu Aun no esta listo para algo Asi- * * DIJO wakaba

-Yo Digo Que Se La Salamandra de aire PUEDE algo Asi- * Decia ÉL pelinegro Lleno de perforaciones MIENTRAS comia Hierro *

-Gajeel - * DIJO Una Pequeña peli azul *

-QUE Acaso no Pueda Creen Que El? .. Peleo contra los escudos de Alvarez y Zeref Una Misión de Como ESA no ah de Ser Difícil para alguien como Salamander- * ÉL DIJO pelinegro mas al Terminar su pequeño Discurso ÉL gremio se dividio en dos bandos Los Que Apoyan una cola Natsu Haga la Misión y Los Que no Quieren Que vaya un ESA Misión mas en medio de la Discusión se escucho el como Las Puertas se abrían de par en par Mostrando un natsu ya erza *

-tal Vez yo deberia Decidir si o no Hacer misión- ESA * se le notaba mas calmado al pelirrosa *

* Al escuchar La Voz de natsu Todos dejaron su Discusión y postraron su mirada en El Dragneel expectantes * -entonces Que decide Natsu aras o sin la misión- * se escucho resonar La Voz del Maestro Por todo el gremio *

-son La Misión Viejo- * le DIJO El Maestro suspiro ya Que se Esperaba Que El Dragneel aceptase La Misión *

-pasa a mi oficina te diré Lo Que Me Dijeron los del consejo mágico-* El Pequeño Maestro Despues de Decir eso paso una Retirarse a si MIENTRAS oficina en Dragneel lo seguia MIENTRAS En El Primer piso se Veía una Una Peli Roja pensante de SE de Como enteraron de ESTO *

~ Flashback ~

* Se veia a la pelirroja abrazar y le susurrar Palabras de Apoyo al rosa peli párrafo Tratar de calmarlo ya Que para Ella le dolia el corazon EL VER Como UNO de sus Amigos Queridos mas se le Veía de forma ESA *

~ Erza POV ~

-calma Natsu PUEDE Que Ahora duela pero ya pasara-

Trataba de reconfortar he aquí y ayudarlo no me gusta Verlo of this forma D No Es Así ÉL Dębe Ser fuerte y feliz como siempre El Me ayudo Cuando yo no podia Así Que esta Vez yo quiero ayudarlo le seguia Dando Palabras de Apoyo y no dejaba de abrazarlo Sentia Que ya no temblaba Y Que SUS lágrimas ya habian cesado queria decirle Que yo siempre estaria Ahí para el Así Como el lo un estado conmigo Pero CUANDO Abrí la boca ESCUCHE la Voz de cana

~ Fin Erza POV ~

La bebedora del gremio habia Llegado se le notaba algo agitada pues parecia Que habia corrido Bastante buscándolos

-Cana? Que estas haciendo here -? * Le Dijo la pelirroja sin soltar al Dragneel ÉL Cual se separo Un poco del abrazo to see una cana *

-los estuve buscando por TODO magnolia los del consejo Llegaron al gremio con Una Misión para Natsu- * SE DIJO los cana al aire Recuperar Un poco ÉL *

-Y Por Eso Estas Así? Puedo Hacer La Misión no seria nada Nuevo- * ÉL DIJO Dragneel viéndola *

-Pues Esa "Pequeña" Misión de la ONU Causo alboroto en El gremio ya Que esta Misión es uña de tipo SS uña de Diez Años Para Ser Mas exacta- * les Dijo la castaña Dejando en Shock un párrafo Ambos CUANDO Salieron of this were Directo al gremio *

Fin Flashback ~ ~

* Se sentia Una gran tensión en el Gremio esperando una cola Natsu y El Maestro bajaran las Personas Entre Los Que escucharon del TODO Las Palabras del consejo intentaban ver el como acompañar v al Dragneel y Una rubia buscaba Como Reparar Su Relación Con El Dragneel decidida a ir con Natsu ala Misión ... Los Minutos Hasta Que Pasaban Ambos bajaron de la oficina del Maestro macarov *

-Muy Bien Natsu CUANDO Llegues un azafrán de El Consejo te dira Lo demás Ahora en solitario Tienes Que Decidir con quien iras- * Que vio Natsu Queria Negar sí e ir solo y siguio * -y No Puedes ir Sólo de El Consejo DIJO Que Un mago clase s acompañarte- Dębe

-aahh ...- * suspiraba pensando en pelirrosa Con Que clase mago s IR *

-Yo iré con el- * Decia Erza ya teniendo con su armadura puesta y Lista *

-estas segura erza -? * Decia dudoso ÉL rosa peli mas Una rubia rezaba Porque Fuera de Juego *

Segura estoy -si natsu iré contigo una misión- this * Decia Segura de si Misma Haciendo sonreír al rosa peli y causando Que Una rubia Saliera del gremio con su cajita en mano y el Rubio maestro de la sabertooh siguio ya Que No Sabia Que Hacer en TODO ESE Momento *

-Entonces This Decidido Natsu .. Erza les deseo suerte en su Misión Los estaremos esperando mocosos Así Que asegúrense Que regresaran- * les decia su maestro Sonriente *

-Lo Aremos Viejo- * dados ÉL Dragneel saliendo del gremio junto con Erza * -después de todo un hada somos magos de cola-

-Prometemos Que les mandáremos carta Cada Que podamos minna- * les DIJO erza a todos con una Sonrisa párrafo DESPUÉS Volver a Seguir a Natsu *

* Pasaron ALGUNAS Horas en Los Que Natsu y Erza were una SUS casas párrafo PreparAR Todas SUS Cosas para La Misión Una Vez Que las tenian Listas were a la Estación de Trenes de magnolia Donde se encontraron a todos los Miembros del gremio los Cuales querian despedirse *

-cuando regreses cerebrovasculares de Carbón del te dare La Paliza de tu vida- * Decia pelo negro baño boxeadores de la ONU *

-ya quisieras princesa de hielo- * le RESPONDIA energéticamente ÉL rosa peli *

-no sueros ÉL desnudista quien te apalee seré yo quien lo haga Salamander- * Decia peli ONU negro metiéndose ala Pequeña reyerta y asi Paso El Tiempo Entre despedidas y abrazos mas llego El Tiempo de partir de Natsu y Erza y los antes De que entrara al natsu Tren se volteo y les DIJO * -nos VEMOS Dentro de UNOS años minna- * Haciendo la Señal de Fairy Tail párrafo LUEGO Subir al tren y Las puertas se cerraran Detrás de el y el tren empezara una Avanzar directo un azafrán * ...


End file.
